


But Now I'm Gold

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Challenge Response, Fear of Flying, Flying Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex takes to the skies</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Now I'm Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ‘silver lining’ prompt in fan_flashworks, title from Rilo Kiley  
> 

All these years later, Lex can't imagine why he'd ever been afraid of heights. Ever panicked at top of the gym ropes, shivered on the balcony of his father's penthouse, or white-knuckled a helicopter ride.

Luthors aren't allowed to be anxious. Luthors face down any adversary, Luthors don't acknowledge adversity. Luthors own the skies, they certainly don't fear them.

At 23 he marries Helen; a lovely woman, with beautiful dark curls, perfect cheekbones and eyes like jade. He almost convinces himself that she's not a stand-in for someone he wants more, but doesn't dare allow himself to have.

At 2300 feet, and falling, on their way to their tropical honeymoon, he realizes the depth of her betrayal. This time, Clark isn't there to save him. His absence is all that Lex can think about, as he tries to build the bare basics of a shelter, and his mind plays tricks on him, conjuring up unwanted company culled from his own nightmares.

Lex finds his way back to civilization, and eventually home again. The journey involves three different flights, including the last helicopter jaunt from Metropolis to Smallville.

He can't be blamed if his old anxiety comes crashing back at him, the way he crashed into the tropical shoreline. Who wouldn't be a little iffy about flying, after that? It's not like he lets that stop him.

It isn't until someone dear to him, takes him for a very special personal tour of the skies, wrapped in part of a flowing red cape, that Lex realizes how much he _loves_ to fly.


End file.
